Rosalina's Crazy Night
by Mothralina95
Summary: A short story where on a Girls' Night Out with Peach and Daisy, Rosalina ends up in a situation she could not possibly have foreseen.


During one of Rosalina's visits to the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina had been invited to have a girls' night out with Princesses Peach and Daisy. This wasn't their first night out, but Rosalina always looked forward to them, as they offered the rare chance for her to not be someone's mother or some plant's girlfriend, but to just be a woman. As she had the times before, she put on her casual outfit, a turtleneck with a skirt and leggings underneath, got her Lumas a babysitter, and left to go meet her girls. She flew over to Peach's Castle, where she saw Peach and Daisy already dressed and waiting. They both looked like they'd stepped right out of the 80's, with Peach wearing a large, tilted bow behind her head, a short-sleeved shirt that revealed her left shoulder, and tight pants partially covered with long socks. Daisy had gone with the Pat Benatar look, wearing a striped, one-piece V-neck with a thick belt around her torso and heels.  
"There you are, Rosalina, ready to have another good time?" Peach excitedly asked.  
"I wouldn't trade it for the world, I have the feeling tonight's gonna be something special!" Rosalina responded, her voice obscuring her anticipation. Together, they headed into the big city, and were able to find seats in the city's most popular nightclub, which was already packed. Rosalina hadn't anticipated this, as the previous nights hadn't been at any clubs, they had strolled around town, enjoyed parks, but never had they been to such a place. Nonetheless, she figured if her two friends led her there, it must not be a bad place. After sitting down, they talked for some time, exchanged gossip, discussed their love lives, regular girl talk. Eventually, Daisy leaned a little closer towards Rosalina, and asked her something that would change the entire course of the night, maybe even their friendship.  
"So, Rosalina, have you ever had a...little drink?" Daisy asked with a sly grin.  
"Well, uh, no, I can't say I have. I've never really considered, and I've read about them, but I was never interested..." Rosalina answered with a shy smile.  
"Really!? So you mean, not even once? Martinis? Wine? Champagne?" Peach asked in a surprised tone. Rosalina simply blushed and shrugged her shoulders. In fact, she was surprised this was even a topic of discussion. She had mostly read negative things about such drinks, and never would she have guessed they would come up, and she also began to worry what the rest of the night entailed. And predictably, within seconds after Rosalina's shrug, there was an exchange started by Peach.  
"Excuse me, waiter! We'd like three gin and tonics on the rocks, please! Oh, and put it on her tab!" Peach said while subsequently pointing at Daisy.  
"Hey!" said Daisy, clearly peeved, as this hadn't been the first time Peach managed to put the bill on her. After some time, the waiter came back with three clear drinks with ice. Rosalina figured they couldn't be too damaging, what with their clear color and all.  
"All righty, here's to your first time for everything! Cheers!" Peach said as they raised their glasses.  
"Cheers!" Followed Daisy and Rosalina, as the girls all clinked their glasses together.  
They all took a hearty drink, and the rest of the night is history.  
Which will be revealed right now. Rosalina woke up on a couch, with a throbbing headache and an empty feeling to her stomach. She looked around and saw Peach's smiling face inches away from her own. After a startled gasp, she asked Peach just what happened and why she was on the couch. She also stated that she couldn't remember a thing.  
"Well, it's a _really_ funny story, actually, now let's see...so first we each took a drink from the gin and tonics. After which you cried out, 'This is the best f-g s-t a b-h could ever f-g want!' You then flew around and crashed into every wall and a few tables in the club. After cleaning up, we all went out to the dance floor, where you started saying we should all do the Time Warp again while doing some mash-up of the Chicken Dance and the Macarena, but not before feeling us up and telling us we should all be on unicycles. We sat back down, and you simply started to go on about how much you wished Petey had a wang, a conversation I would NOT like to remember, and then you finished with a lecture on why you have to float everywhere, which was 45 minutes of you just saying in different ways that you don't like wearing heels. Afterwards, you told everyone, 'Hey! Check this out, I'm gonna do an impersonation of my boyfriend!' You then projectile-vomited, in spurts somehow, in a large circle around you. Just when we thought it was over, you ripped off your clothes and said, 'I'm Mothra and it's my time to emerge!' And then you promptly passed out and fell into one of your puddles. That was four days ago." Peach explained while hardly skipping a beat.  
It was at this point Rosalina noticed she wasn't in her own clothes, or even her own undergarments, but in fact Peach's pajamas, which surprisingly fit fine. That would also explain why she felt so empty inside. She began to feel embarrassed for what she had done, though her head was pounding too hard to focus on it much. However, she snapped out when she began to wonder if her Lumas were okay. Peach assured her that they were taken care of, when Rosalina had another worry.  
"Wait, Peach, does Petey know anything about what happened?"  
"Don't see how he could, he hasn't been around, and I'm pretty sure no one at the club knows him." Peach said with confidence.  
Meanwhile, in an open plain within the Kingdom, Mario and Luigi smugly went up to Petey to rub in the fact that they saw his girl in her birthday suit and her complete humiliation. Why they waited for days is anyone's guess, but it turns out a select few had videoed Rosalina's behavior and subsequently became quite popular online. But before they could get in more than three words, Petey grabbed them by the napes of their necks. He then proceeded to bang their heads together, while yelling at them, pausing for emphasis,  
"KEEP...YOUR...WOMEN...ON...A...LEASH!"  
"But that's-a only every other Wednesday!" said Mario amidst the head banging.


End file.
